latalefandomcom-20200223-history
LaTale Wiki
May have to stop working for the weekend, I'll try to get what I can done though. - Xydin __TOC__ Welcome to the LaTale Wiki! We provide all the information you need to know about LaTale! (Currently under heavy construction by Xydin and Eiluth) since (Month) (Year) Contents ( ) News * Tuesday, May 19th, 2009: Have been working all day; completed a few articles * Sunday, May 17th, 2009: LaTale Wiki was created! * Sunday, May 17th, 2009: Hours of Editing done; site creation has began. Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. What needs to be done still Here is a list of everything that needs to be completed still; everything marked in red is uncompleted. *For Beginners **Installation Guide **Getting Started **Choosing Your Class **Basic Commands **Enchanting & Upgrading **Party **Guilds *Class Information **Warrior ***Warlord ***Blader **Explorer ***Treasure Hunter ***Gunner **Knight ***Templar ***Guardian **Wizard ***Sorcerer ***Bard *Skills **Warrior Skills ***Warlord Skills ***Blader Skills **Explorer Skills ***Treasure Hunter Skills ***Gunner Skills **Knight Skills ***Templar Skills ***Guardian Skills **Wizard Skills ***Sorcerer Skills ***Bard Skills **Misc. Skills **Emotions *Crafting **Armor Crafting **Weapon Crafting **Accessory Crafting **Refining **Alchemy *Items **Armor ***Upper Body ***Lower Body ***Helmet ***Gloves ***Boots ***Shields ***Cloak ***Elemental Stone ***Sets ****Regular Sets *****Leather Set *****Pelt Set *****Bronze Set *****Brass Set *****Plastic Set *****FRP Set *****Ceramic Set *****BP Set *****Asagura Set *****Quality Asagura Set *****Iron Set *****Iron Guard Set *****Titanium Set *****Titanium Alloy Set *****Dragon Scale Set *****Red Dragon Scale Set *****Crystal Set *****Blue Crystal Set *****Silver Set *****Pearl Silver Set *****Gold Set *****Pink Gold Set ***** Sapphire Set *****Emerald Set *****Mithril Set *****Silver Mithril Spiked Set *****Red Orichalcum Set *****Blue Orichalcum Set *****Eldergain Set *****Devil Eldergain Set ****Special Sets *****Ruby Set *****Sapphire Set *****Invoke Flame Set *****Hyunmu Mountain Set *****Sphinx Set *****Vinter Set? *****Fury Set *****Wit Set *****Divine Set *****Magic Set **Weapons ***Knuckles ***Daggers ***Clubs ***One-Handed Swords ***Two-Handed Swords ***Double Blades ***Spears ***Staffs ***Orbs ***Guitars ***Bows ***Crossbows ***Guns **Accessories ***Earrings ***Rings ***Stockings ***Glasses **Fashion ***Fashion Equipment ***Fashion Upgrade Items **Consume ***Potions ***Warp Capsules ***Food ***Emotion Guidebooks **Event ***Quest Start Items ***Quest Items **Misc. Items ***Puzzles and Cubes ***Equipment Upgrade Items ***Crafting Items ***Soul Urns **Pets ***Pet Types ***Pet Items **Other *Instances **Lair of the Evil Dragon **Shangri-La **-to be edited- *Towns and Fields **Towns ***Belos ***Elias ***Yong Gyung ***Aoich ***Elfa ***Ves ***Lilliput ***Atlantis ***Midgard ***Traveler's Heaven ***Stoneton Village **Fields ***-To be edited- *Guides **-To be edited- *Miscellaneous **Experience Table **Warp Stones **Titles *Quests *NPC's *Bestiary Featured article Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. LaTale Trailer 300px|right Have any ideas or suggestions? Want to volunteer to be a part of the development team? ; Suggestions/Comments ---- *You may send any comments or suggestions for the site you have to tidus195@msn.com for now. ; Applying for the Development Team ---- * First off sign up for an account with wikia * Send an email to me at tidus195@msn.com to apply. *Some things that are to be included in the email for applications are: **In-Game Name **Age **Why do you want to be a part of the team? **What can you do to help? **Do you have any experience with the coding? **If no, are you willing to learn? * Please note that not everyone will be accepted to join the team, at the moment we are only looking for maybe 2 or 3 more people Thank you, Xydin~ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse